


Miracle of Life

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Plot, Smut, albeit, bad witches - Freeform, quads, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek finally get together after defeating the nogitsune and soon become pregnant with quads but a coven of bad witches are coming closer and closer as Stiles' due date approaches. Will the pack survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastiansminion beta-Ed this and I hope you leave a comment as this is my first sterek fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!!!

"Stiles did what?" The Sheriff yelled into the phone.   
"He broke out, sir," Derek murmured. "Scott and I went to check in, to make sure he was ok, but we couldn't find him. We checked the files and they said he hasn't been accounted for the last 24 hours. We're checking, but," he sighed, "he could be anywhere by now."  
"Ill meet you at Scott's," John hung up the phone and gunned it to his destination.   
"John," Melissa greeted him with a hug and a light kiss. "The boys are in the kitchen with Malia."  
"Tate?" He headed to the kitchen and saw her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was at the Echo House with Stiles. He let the thing take him over to save me from it," her hands shook. "I'm so sorry, I was too disoriented to do anything."  
"Don't worry," he put his hand on her shoulder. "We will get him back, right boys?"  
"Yessir," Scott and Derek chimed in. "The scroll says we need to change his body, so we thought we had to bite him," Scott continued, "but Lydia did some more research and discovered that the nogitsune that took him over is known as The Void, and according to the legends if we chop off his last remaining tail he will die. This will be our plan once we find him. Deaton will give him an injection that will force him to change to a fox so we can do it, hopefully without hurting Stiles, but if worst comes to worst we will change him."  
Sheriff put his head in his hands, "Now we just need to find him. Where would he go?"  
"The nogitsune now has his memories. We believe he will use that to his advantage, maybe to do something hurtful to one of us but we can't be positive." Scott shrugged. "Now we wait until he shows up or we find him."   
"Derek you're gonna take care of Malia?" He nodded at the question. "Ok then I'm going to go see Chris. Call if you need me guys."

 

"We need a more proactive plan," John argues to Chris and Peter, he didn't know why Peter was there, but didn't care.   
"Lets go search for awhile. Knowing Stiles, he would want to stay close to home," Chris packed gear as he talked. "We take care of our own, Stillinski."

 

"Thank you for letting me stay," Malia said as Derek opened the door to the burnt Hale house.   
"It isn't much, but it's something. It would be nice to have others in the house for a change," Derek half smiled.   
"I want to learn about my family's- I mean our family's history." She walked past him into the kitchen and stopped suddenly.   
"Malia?" His brow furrowed as he stepped towards her.   
"Stiles," she breathed out and that's when Derek saw him. He didn't even look like Stiles even though it was his body. He looked...evil. Wrong.   
"There's no Stiles here," he grinned and Derek shuddered. "This place is quite special to Stiles- as are you," he pointed at Derek. "He loves you. Love," he smirked, "as if that would help him."  
"Why did you target Stiles?" Malia demanded.   
"Because he would be the easiest body to possess. The minute I threaten any of you," he snapped his fingers, "he gives in. His emotions are a weakness."   
"His emotions will keep him with us. Come home to us Stiles. I know you're in there," he could hear Scott and Deaton getting out of the car. "You got to fight."  
"He heard you," the nogitsune looked bored. "I'm going to kill you. And make him watch," Stiles' body jumped at him. Malia went to open the door for Scott and Deaton while they rolled around on the floor, clawing each other, Derek barely controlling himself from shifting.   
Deaton pressed the needle into the nogitsunes skin and Derek knocked him off, backing up, watching as he switched forms. "Call the rest," Derek tossed his phone at Malia. Soon there was a fox in place of Stiles.   
Scott immediately tried to grab him but it was too fast, escaping from a hole in the wall- headed for the woods.   
"Shit!" Derek growled and took off after Scott and the fox. Scott remained in alpha form while Derek switched to beta. They soon caught up and tackled the fox to the ground.   
"Don't hurt him unless you have to!" Derek reminded when he saw the twins and Isaac headed his way. The fox remained sly, trying to get away, and when he got close he hurt them. All of them were scratched, bruised, bitten, and bleeding. He was sure Stiles body was injured badly as well by the way he was moving and the blood matted in his fur.   
"I got him!" Isaac said as he had the fox caught in a bear hug. Derek was worried he was crushing Stiles' ribs. He grabbed a knife that was in his boot and lopped off the tail. The fox let out a keening noise then sank as a black cloud formed over it and drifted away, the nogitsune spirit, they assumed. Stiles began to turn back to human- bruises immediately began showing and scratches were bleeding. Derek picked him up and ran to the Hale house, hoping it was nothing too serious. 

 

Melissa saw Derek burst through the woods, carrying a body that she hoped was alive. "Can you save him?" He laid him on the ground. She immediately knew he was in bad shape. Listening to his lungs, she heard fluid and knew what had happened. John looked terrified.   
"His lung is punctured, probably by a broken rib. There's maybe some other internal bleeding. The only way he will survive this is by changing him into a werewolf," her son walked over.   
"Ill do it," he demanded. "I'm the alpha." He switched forms immediately and bit him. A tear traveled down Derek's face, Scott's tears soon went down his own face once he switched back to human form.   
"We should take him home," Derek said quietly. "Ill watch over him."  
"No I will," Scott argued, "I'm his alpha-"  
"He's my mate," he said, his voice sounded strained. They all knew that mates were some deep shit. Derek picked him up and took him to the car the sheriff had come in, holding him in his lap, scenting his neck and crying silently. "Come back to me," he said quiet enough, no one would hear, "I need you. Please."

 

Stiles became aware of a war happening in his body. Heat was coming off him but he was cold. "It's ok," Derek murmured and he knew it was a dream but he curled into his dream Derek and fell back asleep. 

 

The first moment he opened his eyes he saw Derek, asleep in his computer chair. Then he heard him snoring and the birds outside, and the neighbors fighting, and the pack downstairs.....and holy crap I'm a werewolf! He thought. He stood and the pain hit him, making him groan. Derek immediately awoke.   
"You shouldn't be standing," he lightly pushed him to the bed.   
"Well I gotta take a piss so unless you want to clean up a mess in my bed, get the fuck outta my way!" He growled, slightly.   
"It's you!" Derek's eyes looked misty, "I thought I might never be able to see you again."  
"You're always threatening to kill me, why would you care?" His brow went low, looking confused.   
"You aren't ready for this conversation Stiles," he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom despite his protests. "Ill wait here." Stiles went in and he could hear him doing his business.   
"What conversation?" Stiles asked as soon as he got out.   
"I know you love me." Derek started and held up a hand to stop Stiles' rebuttal, "I love you too. I couldn't live without you."  
"Then why are you such a dick?" He grounded his teeth.   
"Because I didn't want to be attracted to you."  
"Well ill make it easy, you can just walk right out," Stiles frowned.   
"Fuck," Derek swore, "not like that. When I met you, you were a kid. I had to deal with Kate and I couldn't accept that I wanted a guy. Now, you've grown up, you've proven yourself, you deserve the facts. You're my mate. I knew it the moment I met you, I just didn't want to accept it, but I love you, I do and I hope we can make this work."  
"Hell yeah we will," Stiles threw his arms around him and attempted to kiss him senseless even though it ended up the other way around he thought. The kiss was passionate and desperate as if assuring Derek he was here and ok.   
"Do you want to go back to sleep or see everyone?" Derek pulled back and kissed his forehead.   
"Ill go to the pack," he grinned. "My pack."  
"It always was yours," Derek picked him up.   
"Let me down dammit!" Stiles squirmed.   
"Stiles!" It seemed like he was swarmed by everyone at once.   
"Let me put him down," Derek waded through and laid him on the recently vacated couch. Stiles pulled him down next to him so he could lean into Derek.   
"I'm so happy you're ok," his dad stepped forward and gave him a hug, his face obviously tear stained.   
"I'm fine dad," he smiled, "I'm a werewolf now. Nearly indestructible!" John kissed his forehead and stepped away. "Who wants celebratory pizza?" He ordered lots and got himself a salad once his son insisted. Melissa, Chris, Peter, Deaton, and himself left to get the pizza allowing the teens to discuss by themselves for a few minutes.   
After the initial hugs and relief from Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Malia, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny (who knew because he was mated with Aiden, but tended to stay away from the craziness), he turned to them. "What happened?" He asked them. "The last thing I remember I was with Malia and I let him in to keep her safe." Scott recounted the events, the others jumping in to help. "I'm so sorry guys, this is all my fault."  
"Don't feel sorry. This wasn't your fault," Derek reassured him, "it was the nogitsune who did it. I'm just sad that we couldn't keep you human."  
"That's ok," Stiles grinned, "I was probably going to do it at some point. Besides, id rather be a werewolf than dead." The parents walked in, and the mood was immediately brightened with the addition of food. After eating six slices, Stiles sat back and curled into Derek's chest, right where he belonged. 

 

"We should rebuild your house," Scott commented to Derek one lazy afternoon. Stiles was asleep on Derek, Iron Man on the screen. "I think it would be good if we had a pack place for everyone. A main house and then maybe little cottages for each couple. God knows you have the land."  
"Ill talk to Stiles about it," Derek kissed his mates forehead.   
"Don't fuck up this relationship. I don't want to hurt you." Scott warned, eyes flashing red.   
"I won't let him go again," Derek smiled softly.   
"You're changing," he observed.   
"He brings out the best of me." Derek commented, "in all of us really."   
"Yeah," they sat in companionable silence for a minute before Stiles woke up.   
"Can a wolf take a cat nap? Shouldn't a wolf hate cat naps, I mean it does have the word cat in it!" Stiles immediately began talking. Scott rolled his eyes and Derek merely pulled him closer.   
"We were thinking about rebuilding the Hale house, making like a compound for all of us," Scott commented.   
"Yes!" Stiles almost screamed. "It would be perfect. What do you think baby?" He turned to his mate.   
"Whatever you want. I have plans already drawn up for a few years- the main house at least," he shrugged.   
"Sounds perfect," Stiles grinned. "Lets meet at Derek's tonight for the full moon and we can run like usual and announce the plans to everyone afterwards." It was clear that the nogitsune accident and becoming a werewolf hasn't changed Stiles personality in the slightest. 

 

They ran through the woods- everyone parted away soon enough, each couple being horny for the full moon in their beta form. "I want to fuck you against the tree," Derek growled into Stiles ear, a shiver going down his back. Derek was usually a bottom, but something about the full moon always made him want to top, and Stiles made it clear he had no problems with that.   
"Do it baby," he put his forearms agains a tree and stuck his ass out. Derek nibbled his neck, creating hickeys that blossomed and faded almost immediately.   
"Mine," he growled and pulled down Stiles' pants.   
"Yours," he agreed. "OMG it's so cold," he rambled unable to stop his mouth until Derek stuck two fingers into him, making a porn like noise come out of him. "Derek," he moaned. "Just fuck me. I'm prepared from earlier. Knot me!" He screeched. Derek cursed and he could hear him trying to undo his belt. As soon as he could, Derek rammed his dick into him, sliding against his prostate.   
"You're so tight," Derek bit his ear. "I want to breed you," Stiles was used to hearing this, knowing Derek's wolf wanted to breed especially on the full moon.   
"Then breed me full," he said shakily as his arms trembled against the tree. Derek pulled almost all the way out then plowed in. Soon they were both coming, harder than normal. His knot was taken by Stiles and they knew they would be stuck this way for awhile. Slowly they settled and laid down on the floor.   
"I want kids," Stiles murmured. "We should adopt."  
"Whatever you want," Derek kissed a sleepy Stiles. 

 

Stiles didn't remember much of that night, the rest was all hazy- the pack's excitement of rebuilding the Hale house, going home, falling asleep with Derek in his bed, much to his fathers dismay. He woke up and immediately headed to the bathroom, puking what felt like everything he had eaten in the past week. Derek held him as he puked.   
"We need to get you to Deaton," Derek frowned, "Werewolves don't get sick." He grabbed a bowl and carried Stiles out to the car despite his feeble protests. He put him on an exam table to wait for Deaton.   
"Hello Stiles, Derek," he entered. "What's the problem?"  
"Stiles puked this morning." Derek commented. "It's not food because we've eaten the same thing since he's been werewolf. Everything."  
"What are your other symptoms?" He asked.   
"Sore and achey but besides that I'm fine," he shrugged.   
"I'm asking this as a health professional. Did you two have sex on the full moon?" He asked.   
"Yeah?" Stiles answered and Derek let out a low growl.   
"Morning sickness, nausea, sore, achey, I would say that you, Stiles, are pregnant." Deaton concluded.   
"I'm a guy!" He screamed. "I can't be pregnant. That's not even physically possible. I mean how would it come out? It's just no-" he sputtered meanwhile Derek's jaw hung open.   
"You have one of the smaller packs and the wolves want a stronger pack so Stiles will grow a fake uterus for your pups and birth them in four to six months. It's happened before. I'll have a doctor here soon, but I could give you an ultrasound now," they both nodded and Deaton left to get Scott and the machine.   
"A baby," Stiles whispered in disbelief.   
"Do you want to keep it?" Derek asked. "It's up to you."  
"Of course I'm keeping it! You can be as involved as you want-"  
"We should get married," Derek pulled out a ring box. "I've been carrying around this for weeks. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"  
"Of course!" Stiles hugged him and let him put the ring on. "We aren't getting married till I'm done birthing these kids though because I refuse to be fat at my wedding."  
"Whatever you want," Derek grinned and kissed him lightly, "I'm so excited to see our kid."   
"Me too!" Scott walked in. "Congratulations guys! When are you gonna tell everyone?"  
"We are engaged too!" Stiles put his left hand out. "We will hold a party soon. Don't tell anyone."  
"It'll be our secret," he smiled. "Now lets see your baby!" He squeezed the blue cold stuff on Stiles stomach while Derek held his hand. "Now lets see, there's one...there's two...there's three...there's four. You're having quads," the look of horror on Scott's face was priceless.   
"I can hear all their heartbeats without the machine," Derek whispered. "There's definitely four. Ohmigosh."  
"Wow." Stiles sat back in shock. Then Derek's face broke out into the biggest smile.   
"We're having quads!" Derek grinned. "I'm so excited!" Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles who burst into tears. "Baby what's wrong?" He frowned.   
"I'm just so happy we are having a baby. We talked about adoption but this is so much better. I love them already!" Stiles hugged his mate.   
"Deaton is getting you a doctor that specializes is this. Until then he wants to see you once every week," Scott handed them ultrasound pictures. "See you soon. Text me about the party."   
"You're gonna be a great dad," Stiles hopped off the table and put on his clothes.   
"So are you," Derek said after he was dressed and could pull his mate close. "Let's go set up a party for Friday to tell them."  
"Perfect," Stiles grinned and they got in the car. 

 

"We're pregnant! And engaged!" Stiles announced to the pack, parents included. There was stunned silence for a minute.   
"You mean you're adopting a baby?" Sheriff asked, looking confused.   
"Nope. I'm carrying Derek's baby. We are having quads!" Stiles squealed. "A litter of perfect babies!"   
"How is that possible?" Allison asked leaning back into her seat. Her, Isaac, and Scott had a polyamorous relationship- everyone was happy they were happy too.   
"Stiles body creates a faux uterus for the babies. He will give birth in less than six months, especially with quads," Lydia quipped. "I thought it was legend."  
"Apparently not!" Peter frowned. "Stop going through my notes Lydia," he warned and she rolled her eyes. Peter put an arm around Chris Argent's waist. Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't comment happy his uncle had someone new to annoy.   
"You're pregnant. With quads." John repeated.   
"You're gonna be a grandfather!" Stiles grinned. "We're so excited. And we are planning on having the house done so we can move in-" Stiles' ramble was cut off by his father hugging him and then hugging Derek, who looked uncomfortable with the affections. The rest of the pack raced forward to hug them and give congratulations.   
"Now you should get off your feet," Derek ushered him to the couch. "I'll get you some food and water."  
"I'm pregnant not an invalid, Sourwolf!" He argued but sat when he saw Lydia, Allison, and Malia headed his way.   
"The pack has decided to design the babies room-it's our gift to you," Lydia told Stiles.   
"You don't need to do that-" he started.   
"It will be done," Allison cut off his complaint. "The boys are going to get the rebuilding done soon if it kills them so it will be ready for the babies," her face softened at the mention of the babes.   
"When will you find out the sex?" Malia asked, curious.   
"Uh, I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "We haven't decided if we want to find out yet."   
"Here's food." Derek came and sat down next to him much to the girls dismay.   
"I'm not going to eat all of this!" Derek gave him a werewolf size helping a couple times over.   
"You're eating for five," Derek argued. "When you're full you can put it down." And eat all of it he did. Once again, Stiles leaned into his mate and fell asleep surrounded by pack. 

 

"Why can't I help?" Stiles pouted sitting on a chair, watching the male werewolves build up the main house. The first floor was already done, with two bathrooms, a master suite, three guest rooms, kitchen, living room, and a playroom.   
"Because you're three months pregnant," Scott commented. "Derek would have a fit if he knew we let you raise a finger." Derek was on the other side of town, picking up more supplies.   
"He doesn't have to know," Stiles argued.   
"Know what?" Derek asked sneaking up from behind making Stiles let out a very manly squeal.   
"Derek!" He jumped up and grabbed his tummy, he was already showing, in his second trimester by human proportions. "Oh!" He felt one of the babies kick and grabbed Derek's hand to put on his stomach. His mates whole face lit up, feeling the babies move.   
"I love you," Derek leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for the gift of carrying our children."  
"I love you too," Stiles smiled, "but you're totally carrying the next litter."   
"Deal," he grinned.   
"Stiles! Derek!" They turned and saw Deaton walk over with a young woman at his side. She looked like a small, mouselike woman- thirty something, brown hair, short, with glasses. "This is Doctor Cambridge, she will be in charge of your delivery and ill be assisting. She's top in her field."  
"I didn't know male pregnancy was a field," Stiles commented.   
"Not officially," she commented in a small voice. "I take care of any supernaturals that need it."  
"What are you?" Derek raised an eyebrow.   
"Half wood nymph," she smiled softly. "I have very little powers, leaning mostly to human."   
"That's so fucking cool!" Tumbled out of Stiles mouth, making Cambridge grin.   
"Call me Jenna please. I'd like to examine you tomorrow If you don't mind. Ill meet you at Doctor Deatons."  
"Not a problem," Derek told them. "We will be there."  
"Good." Deaton told them. "When will the house be ready?"   
"Another month. Maybe two," Derek shrugged.   
"Perfect," they exchanged goodbyes and the good doctors left. 

 

"Derek!" Stiles called the next day, getting dressed. "I have boobs!" Derek watched him with lust in his eyes.   
"It's to feed our young when they are born. Your body is preparing you," he grinned. "I love it."  
"And I'm fat," Stiles frowned.   
"You're not fat. You're beauty is bursting from the inside out, growing in our cubs," Derek pulled his mate to him.   
"You're so sweet to me," Stiles kissed him lightly. "I love you, Sourwolf."  
"I love you, Stiles."  
"I can't wait till you come out, babies," Derek murmured to Stiles' stomach. "Daddy loves you so much already."  
"What do you think are the genders?" Stiles asked, petting his hair. They had decided not to find the sex of the babies and were locked out of the nursery the girls were creating. It was their first night in the rebuilt house, everyone had their own rooms- Derek and Stiles, Lydia and Ethan, Aidan and Danny, Scott and Allison and Isaac, Chris and Peter, John and Melissa, And Malia by herself. Deaton and Jenna were also spending the night since it was past the five month mark and Stiles could burst at any moment. Luckily they had equipment sent here and with Jenna, Deaton, and Melissa, Stiles knew his babies would be ok.   
"Did you hear something?" Derek stood from the bed, interrupting Stiles' train of thought.   
"No," he frowned. A knock sounded on the door.   
"Can I come in?" Scott asked. Derek opened the door. "I think I heard something. I'm going to check it out with Isaac. Protect Stiles and everyone." He headed out, confident in his decisions. 

 

"We found a girl," Scott carried her in, everyone was seated in the living room, waiting to see what was happening- she looked exhausted and was dirty beyond belief. She had dark hair and looked to be around their age. She also had obvious injury. He settled her on the couch. Melissa immediately went to work.   
"She has a concussion and multiple scratched but there are no signs of anything worse- mostly exhaustion. Scott if you can carry her to the bathtub I can clean her and put her in some clothes and settle her in a bed." The two McCalls got up to the bathroom.   
"She was running from something," Derek commented, bringing Stiles closer and putting his hand on his belly. "The question is what was she running from? But only she can tell us when she wakes up."  
"You should go to sleep son," John commented. "Carrying four babes isn't for the weak." Stiles and Derek said goodbye to the group and headed to bed, content to leave it in their hands. 

 

"Wake up!" Stiles shook Derek awake. "I think my water just broke!" He jerked awake.   
"Scott get the docs! It's time!" He yelled, knowing Scott would hear him.   
"Contractions hurt," Stiles groaned. Derek held his hand and helped him breathe through a contraction as the doctors came in.   
"How far apart are they?" Cambridge asked.   
"I don't know a few minutes?" Stiles moaned. "This is all your fault!" He snapped at Derek.   
"Come on baby," he was unfazed by his mate's comment.   
"Motherfucker!" Stiles screamed as another contraction hit. Jenna checked how dilated he was.   
"Six centimeters," she commented and hooked him up to different machines. "It can take minutes or hours, if you want to do it naturally. It may be much safer though-"  
"Do the c section!" Stiles interrupted. "If its safer than do it."  
"Melissa grab the pain meds for the IV. An epidural wont work on you so this will hopefully not be too painful. Are you ready to meet your kids?" Jenna grinned.   
"Grab Scott!" Stiles called. "And Allison. They're the godparents they deserve to see this. And my dad!" Soon they were all crammed into the room. Sheets were put up so Stiles couldn't see what was happening and neither could the guests.   
"You're going to feel some gentle tugging and pulling," Jenna began the operation.   
"Gentle my ass!" Stiles snorted.  
"We could stop and administer more meds if you wish?" She asked.   
"Hell no!" Stiles grinned. "Get my kids out! Please!"   
"Right away!" She smiled and continued.   
"Our babies," Derek kissed his mate lightly. "We are gonna have a family."  
"We already do." Stiles kissed back. "We are just expanding it." A cry broke through the air, Stiles began crying.   
"This is a girl!" Jenna handed her to Melissa to clean. After being cleaned, she handed her to her boyfriend, Stiles dad. Everyone was fighting tears.   
"Another girl!" She exclaimed and the process occurred again only this time Scott got her.   
"A third girl! Wow we might have all princesses here," Cambridge commented, and soon Allison held her niece.   
"And the last...is a boy! Aw!" Melissa held her grandchild, maybe not by blood but that didn't matter.   
"Okay now I just have to sew you up Stiles. It'll take a few minutes, but then we can let you nurse your babies and sleep." The room was quiet, everyone happy with the baby in their arms. Stiles and Derek were still crying. "We are all done." She took down the sheets. "We will let you be." They settled the babies in their crib and left. "Tomorrow ill do more tests." They left.   
"We have four kids," Stiles commented quietly. "Four."  
"I know," Derek grinned. "Why don't you start nursing one of them and we can discuss names?"  
He picked up the first girl. "She's human," he nursed her. "What name do you like?"  
"Abigail," Derek smiled.   
"Abigail Laura Stillinski-Hale. I like it." Stiles switched to the next one and let Derek settle Abigail. "I think this one is a Nicole."  
"Nicole Claudia," Derek wanted their children to have their own first name, but never forget where they came from.   
"Nicole Claudia Stillinski-Hale," Stiles eyes teared up. "It's perfect." He switched babies again.   
"Caroline?" Derek suggested.   
"Caroline Talia Stillinski-Hale. She's human too," tears ran down Stiles face. "And our boy?" He reached for him, Caroline done feeding.   
"Vincent John Stillinski-Hale," Derek kissed his forehead. "We have the perfect family."  
"Yes we do." Once done breast feeding they rearranged the kids in between them and drifted off into sleep. 

 

"This is Caroline 'Carry' Talia and Abigail 'Abby' Laura. They're both human. Vincent 'Vinny' John and Nicole 'Nick' Claudia are weres," they introduced the babies to the pack. The babes were soon taken from their hands and passed around.   
"I want one," Allison commented to her husbands.   
"Then we will have one," Scott smiled and Isaac put a hand around her waist. 

 

Dakota awoke in a bed and immediately jolted, knowing she had passed out in a forest. "Please be calm," a young woman in her room extended her arm, in a non threatening pose. "We don't want to hurt you."  
"Who are you?" She scooted to the edge of the bed.   
"My names Malia of the McCall-Hale pack. Who are you?" Although Scott was now alpha, the Hale name held a lot of weight in the supernatural world.   
"They call me Dakota." She looked more at ease. "I was hoping to find you guys."  
"If you're up to it, I can grab Scott and Derek so you can tell us what's going on."  
"Could I use the bathroom first?" Dakota blushed, lightly.   
"Of course. It's right through that door," Malia pointed. "They'll be here when you're out." She left Dakota alone.   
"Scott. Derek." She called softly, knowing they would hear her. "I need you. And maybe Stiles if he feels up to it." He was the least intimidating looking of the whole pack even though he was a werewolf now. He was probably more human than the humans. "Her name is Dakota." She told the three males. "Try not to be as, you know, you." She gestured between Derek and Scott.   
"She means to treat this situation, gently. Dakota is probably scared and upset," Stiles commented and Malia nodded gratefully. They entered the bedroom and she was still in the bathroom. Stiles immediately opened the door to Dakota on the ground, hyperventilating. He sat next to her and put an arm around her. "It's ok," he soothed her and Malia took up her other side. "You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you." Scott and Derek rushed out to get water and food, knowing Stiles needed it when he had panic attacks.   
Stiles picked up Dakota and laid her on the bed. "Eat and drink, sweetie," his calming demeanor helping the younger girl- she settled down soon.   
"I'm sorry," she said, looking at them all.   
"You have nothing to be sorry about. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to now," Stiles reassured her.   
"No I need to," she swallowed. "I am a part of a coven of witches. Our coven was recently hired, I don't know by who, but they wanted you guys to be taken out. Your pack has made many headlines in our world- defeating the nogitsune, having humans and a werecoyote, a powerful emissary, the alpha pack being defeated, the list goes on. You guys are in danger and they are headed this way." She met Scott's eyes, "Please don't persecute me for my coven's mistakes."  
"You have nothing to fear from us," he smiled, "You have our full protection."  
"Thank you," she wiped her tear filled eyes.   
"Derek, get everyone down to the tunnels. Stiles have Allison help you get the quads. Dakota you'll go downstairs with them." Scott ordered.   
"No I want to help," she argued.   
"Let us take care of it," Scott said. "We've defeated many things before, and we have our own emissary. Malia and Allison will protect you down there with the majority of the humans and Stiles."

 

They met in the tunnel's main room. "Chris and John will be in the trees, with guns and arrows." The sheriff had been taking lessons from the Argent hunter. "The rest of us will be on the ground- me, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Aidan are going to protect Deaton and Jenna. They're going to be our magical defense." Scott fell into the alpha roll easily, he was a true alpha after all. "Malia and Allison will defend everyone here. Moms going to set up a triage just in case, but ultimately she, Danny, and Lydia will help Stiles with the babes. Dakota, you're welcome to help in anyway as long as you stay down here." Goodbyes between mates, pack, and families followed. Malia and Allison were stationed at each tunnel entrance. 

 

"Melissa!" Stiles called. "How do I change this diaper?" She chuckled walking in the underground nursery.   
"Like this," she showed all of the teens. "You'll get better at it before long. I remember being at a loss with Scott."  
"Does the wait get any easier?" Danny broke the silence, looking for comfort.   
"They'll be fine I'm sure," Lydia patted him. "They've been in worst situations. The wait sucks, but we have to believe they're trained enough to conquer anything."  
"Can I hold one of the babies?" Dakota stepped forward.   
"Sure," Stiles handed her the changed quad. "This is Nicole, but we are going to call her Nick."  
"She's precious." She smiled. "I can't wait to have my own."  
"I'm sure you and Malia will be very happy together," Stiles finished changing the other babes and put them down for a nap, taking Nick from Dakota.   
"How did you know?" Her eyes widened.   
"They don't call me pack mom for nothing sweetie," Stiles patted her hand. "Trust me, it'll all work out."   
"Maternal instinct much?" Lydia joked.   
"Oh shut up you asshat!" Stiles grinned.   
"They're back!" Allison's voice interrupted them.   
"Hello my love," Derek pushed past her and kissed Stiles. Everyone was covered in blood and mud, looking a little worse for wear. Mates soon mingled and reunited. "How are the babies?"  
"Just fine," Stiles hugged him. "They're a lot easier than I expected."  
"What happened?" Dakota asked, Malia moving to stand next to her.   
"Jenna had enough magic to stop them from using the earth for power. Deaton threw magic and we took them down," Scott shrugged then kissed both Allison and Isaac and vice versa. "A few broken bones, a couple cuts- we will be back to normal in a couple days. We still don't know who hired them and we will try to find out but it's a waiting game. You can stay with us as long as you like- maybe become pack."  
"I'd like that," Dakota reached out and grabbed Malias hand. "I'd like that a lot."

 

"Derek they're crying again," Stiles moaned into the pillow. "I swear I haven't been able to get four hours of sleep a night. I look like hell."  
"You look stunning," Derek kissed him. "I'll grab them and change them once they're fed." The first few months went by in a flash, juggling pack, quads, diapers, babies- it felt like they're relationship was on hold including the wedding. 

 

"Derek will you grab the bags?" Stiles opened the door and gasped. The pack was there dressed to the nines, hell tens, "what's going on?"  
"You said you wanted to wait till the babes were born to get married," Derek wore a suit. "They're born so now we are going to get married." Stiles burst out in tears and he frowned. "Do you not like it?"  
"I love it!" He sobbed, "I'll go get changed." The ceremony was heartfelt and true to the pack, his father taking the place for the priest. The quads looked adorable and the reception was in full swing when Stiles spotted the four kids and him and Derek picked them up for pictures.   
"Dada," John patted his face.   
"Did he just say dada?" Stiles turned to Derek. "Oh. My. God." He teared up. Derek and Stiles were proud of their four perfect creations. 

 

"Happy Birthday!" The pack sang to the quads on their first birthday. The couples each had their own individual cabins and there was still plenty of land to do anything they wanted. Malia and Dakota were now together, as was Deaton and Jenna. The quads were climbers for sure, it had taken both their combined werewolf powers to keep up with them, but at least they slept through the night so they had some alone time.   
"We have a perfect pack," Stiles commented to Derek.   
"Yes we do," Derek put an arm around his waist, and pressed his back to his front.   
"I love you, Sourwolf." Derek squeezed him.   
"I love you too, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me if u know if u want a sequel. I set it up for either Derek or Allison being pregnant so comment what u want and ill write it! Thank u!


End file.
